It comes Easily
by AdmiringRoseBlossom11
Summary: When A fangirl really wants to see the arena spectacular with her sister, she gets a lot more then she bargained for. Rated T for scary images. First HTTYD Fanfic, no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first HTTYD Fanfic, no flames please, I'd really like reviews. I was orginally going to call it More then meets the Eye, but that name was taken. So here is the First chapter of It comes Easily.**

It seems I'm special, in more ways then one. No one has my hair, no one hides her emotions like me, and no one **loves** HTTYD like I do.

It is very simple, I **love** DRAGONS, and no one can really understand it. I have the movies, I have the game, I've seen every episode, the only thing I haven't done is go see the arena spectacular.

I put it on my wish list, something I would want for Christmas, my birthday, Easter, new years, even Valentines Day. My parents didn't even show the slightest sign that we were going.

One day when playing the board game with my sister Jenna, I had an idea.

"I have an idea!"

"What is it?"

"You know how we want to go see the arena spectacular?"  
"Yeah,"

"Well, we should show mom and dad how much we love the stuff, by having a marathon of dragons!"

"Really, how is that going to work?"

"If they see how much we love dragons, they might take us to go, knowing it would make us so happy."

"Oh I see, now how is this marathon going to go?"

"well first, we play this board game, then we play the Wii game for an hour, then the computer game for an hour, then the other computer game for an hour, then we watch all the episodes in backwards order, then we watch book of dragons, gift of the night fury, legend of the Boneknapper, then how to train your dragon."

"Why that order?"

"That way when we do go to see it, we'd be able to relate with the movie easier because we've just seen it."

So we had our marathon, we had our laughs. A few times our parents noticed, they wondered why we were having the marathon. Of course the marathon took a few days.

After the end of our marathon, we sat down with our parents and started begging.

I would have done anything to see it. Bungee jump into a volcano, dive into the deepest sea, go spelunking in the darkest cave. I wanted to be the ultimate movie fan.

They said no, 'there is no way we're going to London or Toronto, spend all that money, just to see something you clearly know all about." I tried explaining to them that it's not exactly the same as the movie; I wouldn't know how the actors are going to play it.

Jenna was okay with it, she's not a big of fan as me. I don't understand her, it's epic.

I went the rest of the day sulking, I'm never going to see it.

That evening at supper, we had chicken. When using the wishbone, I wished to see the arena spectacular. I didn't get my wish.

When I lost an eyelash, I wished to see dragons. My breath missed the eyelash and I didn't get my wish.

That night, before I went to bed, I saw a star, the first star of the night. I recited the little poem and made my wish.

"Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish, I wish tonight, I wish…" [_To __really__ experience the world of dragons (with Jenna of course).]_

If my wish didn't come true, I would have to find a wishing well, or make the wish during the moment of silence during the anthem, or cross my fingers. I won't give up until I get my wish.

That night, I went to sleep and started to dream about the weirdest things.

**So there you have it, my first chapter. I know not much happens, but it is more to be an introductory chapter. It shows how much she's a fan of HTTYD, and the wish is also an Important factor. Please rate and reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter to It comes Easily. I promise you, things are suppose to get a little more interesting in this chapter. If not, I'm begging you not to send flames. Please R&R.**

My dream that night was really weird. It showed me having an entire different life, like who I would be if I lived in Viking times.

There were no dragons where I was living, which sucked. I lived on a tiny island with only one family, mine. We owned a small farm, with some sheep, yaks and chickens.

There was a spot by the river where you could catch some small fish, either that or dad would go get some on our fishing boat. We knew all the herbs on the island, great for medicines and spices.

Even though we had a farm, a fishing boat, and a way for medicine, there was still some stuff we needed. We would usually get a trading boat every now and then, we would trade some stuff from mom's garden or some herbs and spices.

Sac (my brother's name in Viking times) loved the trading boat, so much to try to trade something new and interesting each time. The trader was fond of Sac and promised, when he was old enough, that he could come and trade with him, maybe even get his own trading boat. We didn't want him to go, but he thought if he became a trader he could see new sights.

Jenna and I wanted to go with him, but we were too young. He promised every year he came back to visit, he would describe his travels and the things he has seen.

When he left it was a sad goodbye. There were many crushing hugs, and tears shed. Now Jenna and I were anxious every year, counting down the days until he would come back, maybe we would even go into trading.

In our pastime, Jenna and I would use our imaginations a little and create fictional stories. There are not many interesting things to do on that island; non-fictional stories can be done super fast. We like to imagine what it would be like to see other places.

Our stories were our pride and joy, like they were our children. They had so many interesting features, so many differences; the only thing similar is that is that they are about two girls. We like our wish fulfillments; they remind us we still have dreams.

Our parents didn't really enjoy our stories; they say 'that could never possibly happen.'

Another secret we keep is me and Jenna's strange abilities. In this world we're kind of physic. We get visions of what is going to happen sometimes, like when we need it. An example is storms. Whenever bad things are going to happen, we just know they are going to happen, of course, sometimes it's just in general, it doesn't give us exact details, like a bad storm is going to come to the island, I don't what it's going to do. It usually happens at two times: 1. at the end of a dream (we wake up right after), 2. After a sudden jolt and we get all spacey.

The reason we don't tell people about that stuff is if people found out, they could use us. I don't know how though, maybe being a slave or servant. We usually are ones to understand things quite easily, we also don't need that much of an explanation; if _I_ set off to do something I usually know how to do it.

My family has never understood why these things happen; they promised to never drink Meade or ale, afraid of spoiling the secrets, the only thing they do talk about is my natural ability to do things, I had a bad feeling about them doing that.

The last part of my dream was much clearer then the rest. Like it was actually happening, or it was in a movie or episode of dragons.

It was night, everything was peaceful, and we were all asleep. That's when a strange boat pulled onto the shore. I couldn't recognize the symbol of the sail.

These scary looking men marched through the forest. They found our house, and burst down the door. When they burst down the door, mom and dad woke up. They grabbed a weapon from the stockpile we have for emergencies, I was waking up.

I woke up entirely when I heard mom and dad fall dead to the floor. I screamed and Jenna was waking up, the scary men started marching up the stairs. I quickly got out of bed and woke up Jenna entirely.

As we started to head out the window, we were grabbed by the scary men. We started to scream as we were thrown into a sac.

That is when I woke up with a start. I looked around, I wasn't in my room.

**Dun, Dun, Dun. Okay who saw that coming and who thought it would happen a little later? Any ideas on who the scary men should be? I have a plan, but if you have a better one I'm open. Tell me what you think in your reveiws.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. I've been thinking about what you guys have said, and now I know exactly who the scary looking men are, but your not going to find out what I've decided for a few more chapters yet(mwha hahaha), also I haven't given you the main character's name and age yet. I'm not giving you her age because she's hiccup's age and his age is never said, her name though I will probably reveal in one of the next 2 chapters. Don't send flamers in an angry mob, just R&R.**

I don't know what was scarier, my nightmare I just had or the fact I'm not even in my room. Actually, I guess I am in my room. It looks exactly like my room in the dream I just had, it means I'm probably still dreaming. I pinched myself, gave a small "ow", that's when I realized, I'm not dreaming. I'm actually in the world of Vikings!

So I'm now living in the world of Vikings. Why? I don't know.

How'd I get here, would my family even act like themselves? In the dream they acted so… like Vikings, like they belonged in this world.

I looked myself over. I wore fur boots, red tunic, fur vest, brown pants and a leather belt. I felt my hair; I was wearing a band around my head. I took it off, it was red, I guess red is my favorite color in this world too. I put it back on, when I did I felt my hair straight with a hint of wavy, not even frizzy, I guess in this world hair doesn't get frizzy. I tried to see what Jenna looked like, but it was hard when she was sleeping. All I know is she wears a red band like me, except she keeps her hair in a ponytail, unlike me.

I scanned the room again. We have a desk on the other side of the room, probably where we work our masterpieces. Other then that, we have a window on the left side of our beds, which is the back wall of the house, that's the window where we try to escape.

Just then, Jenna is tossing and turning in her bed, talking in her sleep. "No, no." what is she dreaming about? Right out of nowhere she jolts upright in bed and starts screaming,

She then looks around and starts screaming some more.

I try to calm her down. "Shhh, shh, it's okay, it's okay, please stop screaming." Mom and Dad came running up the stairs, phew, the last part of the dream never happened.

"Is everything okay? Did you have a vision?"

I quickly responded "I don't know. Jenna and I should talk about that in private."

"If you both had the same vision, we should know about it."

"We'll tell you when we're ready."

Mom and dad then left to give us some privacy. What they said got me wondering if we did have the same vision. Jenna was panicking.

"Jenna, tell me what you dreamed about."

"The whole dream, or the part I screamed at?"

"Whole dream." I wanted to know if she was my actual sister.

"Well, I dreamed out our entire life here, at least I think it was our life, pretty sure it was, then I had the most terrible dream, these scary men came to the island and…"

"They broke into our house, killed mom and dad, and captured us."

"You had the same vision didn't you?"

"Yeah, but answer this question for me, when you woke up, did you freak out because you weren't in our room."

"Yeah, you're my actual sister aren't you."

"Yes, I had the exact same dream you did, and I freaked out at first, I just didn't scream."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, you were scared."

"What are we doing in Viking times?"

"I'm asking myself the same question."

I really needed to know, why we are in a world with Vikings. Were we such big fans of dragons that the twisted mind of fate decided that we would be thrown into Viking times. Wait, such big fans? The wish! (Guilt flashback) [I wish… _to really experience the world of dragons(with Jenna of course)_]

"I think I know why we are here."

"Why?"

"I made a wish that we really experience the world of dragons."

"Oh really, then why aren't there any dragons."

"Maybe we haven't seen any, so we believe they are myths."

"Wait, so this is your entire fault."

"Yes, I'm to blame, but in my defense, when I wished it I meant go see the arena spectacular, not actually go here, I thought it was impossible."

"Well, you should be more careful with your wishes! If you didn't want to see that arena spectacular so much, we wouldn't be here!"

I was scared she was yelling at me, and upset it was my fault we were here, but then I remembered what lead to this fight, the dream!

"You can yell at me and blame me for this mess later. Right now, what we need to think about is what is happening here."

"What?!"

"In the dream it said we could understand runes."

"Probably did that so we would fit in."

"It also said we understood things quite easily."

"We were pretty good at figuring things out in the other place."

"It said whenever I start something, I start to become a natural at it."

"I don't know that one."

I thought about it, why would I be good at doing stuff here? I completely memorize anything dragons, so maybe I know the world.

"I did reenactments in the other world."

"What?"

"I always played out stuff like I knew what I was doing, and if I had a bigger stage it might have been impressive."

"I did not know you did reenactments."

"What did you think all the moving in the movie was, I was going through the motions. I also did after I watched stuff too. I would pretend I knew what I was doing, and if I had a bigger stage it might have been impressive."

"I guess you still learn new stuff, even if you are transported to another world."

"Okay, now the last and most important thing, in the dream it said we were physic, why is that?"

"Let me think about that one… we pretty much knew what was going to happen in the other world."

"So instead of pretty much knowing, we know?"

"I guess that's the case."

"Alright then, now that that's all figured out, let's discuss the vision we had."

"Vision?"

"If we are physic, that thing at the end of our dreams was not a dream, but a vision. Didn't you notice how clear it was?"

"Well it was pretty clear."

"Yes and if it's correct, a bunch of scary looking men, come onto our shores, break into our house, kill mom and dad, and capture us. Any idea who the scary looking men could be?"

"I didn't recognize them in the dream; of course it could have been generalizing. There are many marauders in this sea. Wait, why would they want us?"

"The dream told us the main reasons would probably be servitude or slavery, mainly because mom and dad had to gloat on how I'm a natural if I get my hands dirty, and we both usually don't need that much explaining on certain subjects."

"This is terrible, we just came here and we are going to be forced to work for the rest of our lives."

"Maybe we can change that."  
"Huh?"

"We had that vision for a reason right, maybe we had so we could change it. The future can be changed."

"Most physics I know of, their visions are 100% true."

"It's worth a shot; unless you want those innocent people, (our parents, maybe not) to die."

"Alright, so what are we going to do?"

We had to try to change the vision. It said: 1. they would come onto our shores. Can't stop that without blowing up the ship, and last time I checked, we didn't have any dragons or grenades. 2. They would break into our house, again have to blow up the ship, but what if we weren't there, that would delay or skip the death entirely, and we might not even get captured. It was brilliant.

"We could leave the island."

"You want to look like a coward to them?"

"I'm not being a coward, if I know staying here is suicide."

"You'd still look like one."

"It doesn't matter; we have to if we want mom and dad to live."

"Okay, we should go tell mom and dad about the vision then."

"You can do it; I'm going to check if they are even close to our island.

"Okay, good luck and be careful."

**So, there is chapter 3. That should explain why they have all those special stuff. I just thought 'if fangirls were in another world, the ways they fangirl could be their superpowers. just trying to make fangirls special. If you have suggestions for the main character's name, please say in your reveiw with what you thought about the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a little rushed. Here is chapter 4, no flamers just R&R.**

I started to climb to the roof of the house. What, you actually thought I was going to go to the beach, just to come right back. From the roof of the house, you can see over the forest, past the beach, and about a km out to sea. That's what happens when you live on a hill.

When I did make it to the top, I was relieved to see that there wasn't anything. I still checked with the eyeglass, nope, nothing. I climbed back to our room. Jenna probably already told mom and dad.

I went downstairs and Jenna seemed to have just finished telling them the vision.

"What did you see?" she asked me.

"They are not here yet, and by the looks of it, it's going to be a while before they are." I answered.

"Dad, is there anything we need to get before we leave?"

"Usually, I would stay and fight them, but if you two say staying here is suicide… well, we might not be coming back for awhile, so we might want to pack anything you might not want to leave behind. Also, we might need some water, for we are going out to sea."

That was great, but I decided to throw in some of my own ideas. I think I knew a way to turn salt water to fresh water, for that I'd need a log. We might need some food other then fish, food from the garden. We might also need herbs, in case someone gets sick. I decided I would also take something for sleeping.

I had a little talk with Jenna about these things.

"Jenna, there are some other things I might want to bring along."

"Like what?"

"I want to take at least my pillow with me and maybe my blanket. I think we should stock up on herbs, in case we get sick, and maybe some other food besides fish. I also want to take a log with me."

"Why a log?"

"We might run out of water, so if we do, I think I know a way to turn salt water to fresh."

"You have that power too?"

"It's not magic; it just takes a bit of science."

"Okay, are you passing them off as personal belongings, because dad didn't say we needed that stuff?"

"I'll sneak them aboard, but I need your help to get them."

As for the personal belongings I wanted to bring, I wanted to bring our stories and the eyeglass. The eyeglass I got from my brother and was pretty useful, the stories on the other hand, I wanted to read them "again". I wanted to see what type of stories we actually came up with, plus as the dream says, they were my pride and joy.

Mom was getting the water, while I gathered up the stories, and Jenna got the log. Mom was still getting water when we were done that, so I took the opportunity to get the food from the garden, while Jenna got the herbs.

When mom and I were both done doing our thing, Jenna still wasn't back.

"Where is Jenna?" mom asked.

"She's getting something she left in a knothole of a tree in the forest. It's really special to her and she doesn't want to leave without it. I'll go see how she's doing while you take the water, Jenna's log and my personal possessions to the boat, we'll catch up."

"Are you sure you will be alright?"

"We're not going to stay behind that long."

"You better come straight to the boat when you're done."

"Sure thing, mom."

As soon as she was gone, I ran inside and carefully wrapped up mine and my sister's pillows in our blankets, and then I ran into the forest to find Jenna. When I found her, she was finished collecting herbs. I handed her pillow to her, and then we headed off to the boat.

When we got to the boat, mom and dad questioned my bringing of the pillow. They thought the blanket was unnecessary, but I told them I already brought it, and there would be no use in putting it back, because we were already all there, and should get going. They raised the sail and we were off.

For the first like, I don't know, km out to sea, I watched the shore. I expected the marauders to walk through the trees, onto the beach and see us. That vision got me paranoid, or was it this nagging feeling that said it was going to happen, or is that the same thing as paranoia.

After that I saw a little speck on the beach, I knew it was a marauder. They obviously knew we were sailing away.

**Well, there was the rushed chapter of 4. I just felt that I should zoom past all the stuff not really related to the main story idea. Hope that is okay.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. I was having a marathon of Dragons, and as I guessed, it took a few days. Who was really exited when the last episode of season 1 came out, I was. Anyway, this story takes place before that episode happened, not right before, just before. I'm going to try not to let this replace one of the episodes, but it might replace Heather Report. I'll also reveal what her name is in this chapter. So R&R, and enjoy chapter 5 of It comes Easily.**

"I just noticed something."

"What did you notice, Jenna?"

"You are not wearing a skirt."

It's true, I didn't wear a skirt. I wore pants like a boy. All other Viking girls, even if they were tomboys, they wore skirts.

My sister on the other hand, I could finally have a good look at her. She wore a brown leather skirt, with navy blue leggings. She wore a purple shirt with long sleeves, and overtop of that she had a special vest. Her vest was brown leather in the front, and yak fur in the back.

"I guess I stand out a little, huh?"

"Don't you think it would be better if, I don't know, we try not to draw to much attention to ourselves?"

"We already look and act a lot like Vikings, besides our abilities. I also know people look past that once they get to know me, so I don't really have anything to worry about."

"Okay, if you say so."

Dad was pretty sure we were safe for now. It would take a while for them to get around the island. He suggested we get some shut eye, while one of us keeps watch, I volunteered. I figured I would pretty much know when it was going to happen sooner, plus the vision were I wake up to my parents falling dead on the floor still haunted me.

Jenna volunteered to stay up with me, mom and dad disagreed. They really thought it was too early to miss too much sleep. I knew even if she did "go to sleep" she would get up again, she had the same vision I did.

We were already awake, so might as well get something to eat. We ate light, with just a biscuit each. I told her what I saw on the beach.

"You saw a marauder on the beach we left after sailing for about a km out to sea?"

"Yeah."

"You must have really good eye sight, what did it look like?"

"I don't know it was really far away. All I saw was a speck and knew it was a marauder."

"Okay, how long it will take for them to find us?"

"I'm just hoping they don't find us, but if they do, it will probably be daytime."

"So, we're controlling the ship, we're staying up on watch, what do you want to do?"

"I have been meaning to look at these stories we wrote."

"Great, we can read them together."

We helped ourselves to a small breakfast of a split apple, and sat down to read. There were so many different types of stories. There were stories were we could fly, and went around to see the world. There were some funny imaginations of what we thought the world would be like, many landmasses, different colors of them, different shapes of them, weird animals and plants, sugar grass, and a sea of yak milk( we must have been hungry at the time.)

There was one were we were star people who fell to earth and were trying to get home, or we were missing princess of the gods. There were funny ways on how we tried to get home, like a catapult, or yelling into the night sky.

There were some where we were half animals, living in a society overrun by the real world, and were nearly extinct, and we were out for revenge, not one of my favorite stories.

There was some where we owned dragons (**A/N:** **I would tell you what they are, but they are a surprise.**) Again, we traveled the world and went on adventures. We must have really wanted to get out of the house.

There was one were we were very tiny, and had to build an ark to save ourselves and the other insects from an upcoming flood. There was one that involved our visions, too. We had a terrible vision of a catastrophe and had to go to Asgard to beg for forgiveness, wish it was just that easy now.

There was one where we were actually a lot like what was happening now. Marauders attacked the island, and Jenna and I fought them off. That is kind of embarrassing, seeing what did happen. We heard marauders were coming and ran away.

There was one story that I idolized though. It was the story where Jenna and I traveled with Sac on his travels. In the story, the ship got attacked by pirates. Sac told us to hide while he defended it, but he ended up getting captured. Just as he was about to die, Jenna and I come out of hiding and say "leave our big brother alone." They laugh, but we end up defeating every one of them as a team and save Sac's life. At the end of the story, Sac realizes we're not as helpless as he thought we were.

If something like that story happened to us now, I wanted to be just like us in the story.

By the time we read every single story, Mom and Dad were already up for a couple hours. We were really tired. Mom and Dad told us we should get some shut-eye. We were afraid of going to sleep, but eventually we agreed.

I think I was awakened by mom about an hour later (I can't tell time.)

"Ella, Ella, wake up."

"Uh, what's going on?"

"The marauders are gaining on the boat; we need all the help we can get."

Well, at least they weren't on the boat already. As I groggily sat up, I looked out into the water. There it was, the marauders boat.

The funny thing is I felt like I recognized the boat. I looked the boat over, and realized I did.

It was an outcast boat, we were being chased by the outcasts!

**Everyone saw that coming. I decided to just be clear with it. How will they defend the boat and themselves? tell me your answers to that question, and what you thought of episode 20, dragon marathons, the chapter and her name in your reveiws.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This was a very long chapter for me to write. I was also faced the obstacles of writers block, homework, and things I wanted to do this weekend. Please don't flame me, the wait was worth it. I'm also going to be mentioning her name at least once per chapter. R&R, please.**

How come I didn't see it? It was so obvious, but why would the outcasts want us? They wouldn't come all the way out here just for a servant. I would have to figure that out later.

I was really groggy, but the thought of how close the outcast boat was brought me to my senses. Mom and Dad already had weapons by their side; they told us to grab one from the stockpile.

There were so many weapons to choose from: Axes, swords, hammers, spears, crossbows, daggers and bolas, of course we could only take daggers. It's not like we didn't know how to use the other weapons, we were fast learners, it's just the other weapons were too heavy.

We took our daggers from the pile of weapons, and attached them to our belts. When we told Mom and Dad, they weren't impressed with our weapon choice. we told them that appearances can be deceiving. Who knew? Maybe these daggers would save us all.

As the ship drew closer, a feeling of dread washed over me. We couldn't back out of this fight; fate decided this fight would happen. If we turned earlier, they'd still follow us and we would still have the fight eventually.

That's why we had the vision. It was going to happen no matter what. It wasn't warning us, it was telling us. Jenna was right, visions are 100% true.

A feeling of courage then overcame the dread. We delayed the fight; maybe I could stop the death and capture. I was going to fight back, no matter how scrawny I am. I'm going to do everything in my power to keep my parents alive.

Mom and Dad told us to stay behind them, but there was a little voice in my head that said 'trick them into thinking you will and then when they are in danger, go berserk.' The Outcast boat finally reached our boat. We were ready, in a balanced stance, having each others backs.

The Outcasts jumped aboard. They rushed us, Jenna and I had our daggers at the ready. Mom and Dad charged at them and they were fighting pretty well, for our parents.

They were each fighting off 3 Outcasts at once, but there were more then 6 Outcasts on the boat. Jenna and I were kind of trapped at one side of the boat; the remaining Outcasts were stuck on their boat. Mom and Dad were fighting like pros; maybe we did prevent the vision from happening.

I started to realize, Mom and Dad were in a bind. They were stuck in a struggle. I noticed some more outcasts make it on the boat, we hade to defend ourselves.

"STAY BACK!" I shouted. I removed my dagger from it's sheath, while Jenna copied my actions. They laughed at our daggers, and approached.

"_Fight as a team_." I whispered to Jenna, She nodded. This 'understand things quickly' thing, is really helpful.

As the Outcasts got closer, we lunged with our daggers. What we didn't notice was our boat was tied to the Outcast's. While we were defending ourselves with short little jabs of the daggers, Mom and Dad finally got disarmed. All the outcasts were on the boat.

Mom and Dad had like 8 swords pointed at them, while Jenna and I were pretty much goners. How long could we defend ourselves with just daggers? We hadn't the heart to kill them, even if they were murderous. If we did they would be dead by now.

When we noticed Mom and Dad were 8 swords against 4 bare hands, I really wanted to get through to them, kind of hard with a giant Outcast in front of you. Seemed they were just toying with us, for they could easily grab our daggers and throw them overboard.

Jenna started to surrender. "_What are you doing_?!" I whispered loudly to her.

"_They took our only source of defense, we're pretty much doomed!_"

"_I'm not going to give up to them_!"

"_Really, that's either bravery or stupidity, how are you exactly going to do that?"_

"_I'm going to run around the ship, avoid getting captured, and try to help out Mom and Dad. You can help too if you want."_

"_No thanks, I'll avoid looking stupid, thank you."_

"_Suit yourself"_

Then I ducked underneath his arm, and ran around the ship, of course there isn't much place to run on a boat. I ran, they were confused with what I was doing, I was a little confused myself. I then ducked under the arms of the barbarians that had Mom and Dad, and I was right in front of the swords.

"If you want to kill my parents, you'll have to kill me too!"

An Outcast spoke up from the crowd. "We're not going to kill any of you, yet."

That I didn't understand, the vision said Mom and Dad would surely be killed. Jenna was then thrown into our group. "What do you want?" she asked.

"First, I want to know one thing." said the Outcast. He revealed himself, Savage. "How did you even know we were coming?"

What do I do? These Outcasts were a treacherous people, can't make any solemn promises with them. I wanted to keep my whole family alive. If they do kill my parents, I'll just kill myself.

"We just knew you were coming."

"Yeah, we knew marauders were coming, the knowledge came out of no where." Jenna added.

"We knew you were coming and high tailed it out of there, hoping to avoid this. Turns out, we couldn't, is that all?"

They seemed a little surprised that we just knew they were coming, they'd be even more surprised if we told them we saw them coming in a vision.

"Yes, I think that would be all. Put them on board, and get rid of the spares."

"NOOO!" I shouted. I knew they meant Mom and Dad.

As I said before, it didn't matter if they were my parents or not, I didn't want to see them die. If they were my real parents, brainwashed to think they were Vikings, they might die in the real world too, and if they weren't, I didn't want to see these innocent people, who clearly cared about me die, in front of me, plus I had memories of them being my parents, so it's practically the same thing.

I had to think fast or they would be dead as doornails, they _needed us _right?

"If you kill them, I'll kill myself, so will my sister!"

"I _will_?"

"_You want them to live don't you"_ I gestured to her, she understood.

"I mean, yes, I _will_. We _will_ _not_ tolerate it."

"We will only come with you, if you let them go freely, and by that I mean we won't try to kill ourselves." We would be taken against our will, no matter what.

"You do not want to cross us, we are very stubborn, and we _will_ have our way, one _way_ or another." Nice point Jenna.

"Why go through all the trouble, if it's better we're alive." We were winning them over. They thought about it, surprising, for them. They realized, maybe it is better we live.

"Alright then, we'll spare them."

"No, girls, what are you thinking, don't do it." Our parents were panicking, worried about our safety.

"_Mom, Dad, you have to trust us. We'll find a way to escape, and once we're sure we're not being hunted down, we'll find our way home._" I whispered encouragingly to them.

"_We can change the future; we're trying to stop the vision from happening, at least some of it_." I knew what Jenna was talking about; I wouldn't let our parents die for us.

They nodded, they trusted us. They gave us a big bear hug, we hugged back. We were then pulled away from our parents, and thrown onto the ship. We couldn't even say goodbye as we sailed away from them.

"Well, at least we changed part of the vision; Mom and Dad weren't killed by the outcasts."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that Ella."

"Why?"

"Just before we left, I noticed our boat completely empty, no provisions, no net, nothing."

"They dumped everything overboard?"

"I think it was in-case they do come to save us, now they can't."

Who knows, maybe our visions _are_ 100% true. Maybe we didn't change anything after all. Maybe we didn't save our parents lives. Maybe we were all doomed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7, Ella gets another vision in this one. They're on a boat, so no flames, Just Rate and Reveiw.**

After we left our boat, we were restrained, and thrown up against the mast, opposite sides of course, didn't want us plotting escape. I was silent for the rest of the day. I just couldn't believe it, we couldn't change the vision, couldn't stop it from happening. It happened. I guess we're the type of physic where whatever you see is 100% true.

Sure, they didn't want us working together on a way of escape. It was nearly impossible to escape. There was barely any land out for miles, how would we survive. We were doomed, unless _I _could think of a way out of here.

That night, when almost every single Outcast was asleep, that is when Jenna and I decided to talk.

"We tried Ella. No one can say we didn't try."

"I know that, I just wanted to succeed."

"I know this looks bad…"

"Bad. Dad can't go fishing to save his life; they're going to be trapped on that island. I don't know how they're going to manage."

"I'm sure they're going to be fine, once they get back to the island. You just have to think that maybe you saved their lives."

"I made a promise to them, a promise we'd get out of this. We won't work for them."

"how do you suppose we're going to get out of this then?"

"I've been thinking all day. the reason we're here is because of a star right?"

"right, at least I think so."

"right, so all we have to do is wish on a star, then we're home."

There was a slight pause, like she was thinking it over, then she spoke.

"that's a great plan, except there is one problem with it."

"what?"

"look up."

I should have been able to tell from the sarcasm dripping from her voice. When I looked up, all my hopes were dashed. No stars, a cloud ridden night.

"why do the gods hate me!" I said through clenched teeth.

"maybe they're showing you a sign, like there is an easier way out of this."

"I don't have any ideas."

"well how about you sleep on it."

"good, I'll think about it all night, and that doesn't work, I'll think about it all day tomorrow. Wait, why do I have to come up with the plan?"

"1. it's your fault we're in this mess. 2. I see us as pretty much doomed, and 3. I'm really tired."

"fair enough." I was too tired to snap back. "Night Jenna, let's hoped we're not attacked by sea dragons."

"Night, hope you can come up with a plan."

That night I had a vision in my dream, and this one didn't scare me. It was like I was in a simulator, or someone was giving me instructions on how to do something in an ear piece, like a spy. That would be cool.

Anyway, I was up against the mast, everyone was asleep. I looked to the corner of the ship and saw a pile of weapons. Using my knees, I got up onto my feet; I almost fell over a few times.

Once I was standing up, I carefully walked over to the weapon pile. Once at the weapon pile, I used my foot to shuffle through the weapons. I found a dagger.

Carefully, getting down close to the weapons, I then painfully twist my hand so the palm will face out. Using that hand, I grab the dagger by the hilt. I try with all my might, but I can't the binds without cutting my arm.

I have to get Jenna to cut the binds for me. Carefully getting up with my knees, without dropping the dagger, almost falling over a few times, I make my way over to Jenna, quietly.

Once I'm over, I gently nudge her awake. She sees me and is confused. I explain her that she needs to cut my binds; she argues that she should have her binds cut first. I know we get nowhere with our fighting, so I agreed.

I had to be careful on how I cut the binds. I felt the binds with my clenched fingers, and then I managed to hook the dagger under them. I sawed back and forth, hoping not to break skin, and then I heard the snapping of cut binds. She was free!

After I did her, she did me. It was easy for her. I then felt the relief of the binds being cut off, and rubbed my arms soothingly. Jenna interrupted me and said we should continue with the plan.

We then carefully walked over to the weapon pile and grabbed an axe; it took us both to carry it. We then (trying not to drop the axe, harder then the dagger.) walked over to an empty part of the ship. We lifted the axe high and let it drop. We waited a few minutes before we did the same thing again, trying not to wake the Outcasts. We repeated this pattern, doing it in total of 5 times before we shifted a few feet over and did the pattern 5 more times.

After that was done, we quietly and carefully, walked back to the weapon pile and put the axe back in the weapon pile. Finally, we walked back to our side of the mast, sat back down, put our hands back in that cursed position, and went back to sleep.

That last part of the vision I questioned. Why would we put our hands behind our back and pretend it never happened? I awoke to the sound of my name. "_Ella. Ella_." Someone was bumping the mast. I heard it again "_Ella. Ella_." It was really getting annoying. "_Ella!"_

I woke up groggily; it was too good to be true. It was only a vision; it was mourning and I was still in these uncomfortable binds. My sister must have woken me up, she was the one whispering.

She must have heard me wake up, because she started to whisper/talk to me.

"_So, Ella, did you come up with a plan_?"

Well, that was the good news; I could get us out of this. I came up with a plan.

"_Yes_." I answered, in a whisper so low the Outcasts couldn't hear us.

**There you have it. in case you didn't catch on, binds are ropes used to tie people up. i think i'm going to add more actual dialoge when that vision thing actually happens. Stay tuned and send reveiws.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, sorry about the wait, i got hooked on the book series. Anyway, enjoy, don't flame or you'll wake the Outcasts, just rate and reveiw to help their escape.**

"_Did you say yes?_"

"_Yes, I said yes._"

"_So, this is no joke?_"

"_Would I joke about something like this in a time like this?"_

"_So, you have a plan, we're going to get out of here?_"

"_Noooo… it's a plan to get comfier in our binds, of course we're getting out of here, for the last time, yes!"_

"_So, according to this plan, how exactly are we getting out of here?"_

"_I'm not sure; some of it didn't make any sense."_

"T_hen how are you sure it's going to work?"_

"_I had it in a vision, and our visions are 100% true, so we're going to do it no matter what, so might as well try it."_

"_Actually, our visions are usually 70% true, and in the vision, did we actually get off the boat?"_

"_No, but…"_

"_Another sign it might not work."_

"_I'll try to understand the parts that don't make sense. "Understand things quickly" remember?"_

"_Okay, it better be a good plan."_

"_Right, it's better if we stop talking, the Outcasts might get suspicious."_

That's why we don't talk in the day. The Outcasts would think we were plotting escape, which I still don't see how they would expect us to, then they would pay extra attention to us and we wouldn't be able to escape. So, we went to our alter ego: mopey, silent, sad, girls.

Meanwhile, in my head, I was trying to figure out what the vision meant. There were only 2 things I didn't understand: going back into the uncomfortable position, and 2. the hacking the side of the boat with an axe part.

I quickly realized that we probably went back in those positions because it was almost mourning and there was no way that we would get to a far enough place, where they couldn't see us. The hacking at the side of the boat took a little more time, but, I figured out we needed to keep ourselves afloat in the water, we couldn't do that ourselves forever. Okay the plan was all figured out, now I could explain all unanswered questions to Jenna, if need be.

I figured out some other stuff that was not in the vision, like the fact that we would need to pack some water, and since we didn't know the way home we would have to follow the boat, but keep out of sight. I thought the idea was a little crazy, but the human body can survive 4 weeks without food, or was it 3 weeks. Our main concern was water, that's why we had to pack some.

By now, it was nightfall, time to put the plan into motion. Step 1: get up. After rolling onto my side, I used my knees to get up, almost falling over. I guess the vision warned me about the unsteadiness of the ship. It's like it was a sign that said 'proceed with caution, boat will be wobbly.'

Step 2: walk over to the weapons. As I saw, there was no weapon pile, but weapon barrels, securely fastened to the ship. Jenna was right; our visions are _70_% true.

I carefully walked over to weapon barrels, trying hard not to wake up the Outcasts. When I reached the barrel, I saw the daggers were at the bottom of the barrels. I thought '_no use in shuffling through that, it will take forever_.'

Using an ax, sticking out of the barrel, I cut my own binds. I embraced the joyous relief of being free, and then went back on task. This was a 2 person job, I needed to free the second person, plus I could never abandon Jenna. As you all probably know by now, when it comes to lives, I'm not selfish.

I was careful when digging through the barrel. I managed to get the dagger at the bottom. I then, started to make my way over to Jenna.

I shook her awake gently so she wouldn't scream or be so sudden, it might wake the Outcasts. She woke up, and saw I was free and I had a dagger in my hand.

"_Ella, you're free_. _What are you doing?" _I decided not to joke at a time like this, she might scream.

"_What's it look like, I'm going to set you free_."

"Y_ay._"

I, very carefully, cut my sister's binds. We were free!

"_Sweet relief_."

"_Okay, next part of the plan, and don't worry, I made sense of it_."

"_What is this next part of the plan?"_

"_We need to take an ax and hack the side of the boat." _

"_Why?"_

"_I'll explain later, just hack exactly as I tell you to."_

We snuck over to the weapon barrel again, and together we lifted an ax. We then, carefully yet clumsily, carried the ax over to the bow of the ship. (**A/N** **it doesn't really matter what side of the boat they hack at, use your imaginations.**)

"_Okay Jenna, hold it right above the side. there, now …_" I dropped the ax, it hit the side and as it did splinters came from where it landed. Jenna flinched at the sound, probably afraid it would wake the outcasts.

"Don't worry; they didn't hear it, but just to be safe let's wait a few minutes before we do it each time."

So we waited a few minutes before we wacked the wood each time, then we moved over 3 steps over and did the pattern again, 5 more times.

"_Now, we steal some water_."

"_Why did we do that_?"

"_We need something to keep us afloat in the water, and the bigger the thing is, the more likely it will float."_

"_We're going out to sea? With it's cold temperatures and sea dragons?"_

"_Sea dragons only eat the Oleander and fish, we should be safe. As for heat, we're going to be close together on the board, now, let's steal the water_."

"_What if it mistakes our clothes for fish?_"

"_I don't think we are in dragon waters yet, but who knows? We might just have to swim slowly and hope for the best_. _We need to steal that water if we're going to survive_."

Now we were going way past the end of the vision, I guess our visions are 70% percent, and I've lost that bet.

**How was that? They are probably going to escape next chapter. Tell me what you think in reveiws.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The big Escape. They get another vision in this one, and they finally find out what the outcasts wanted form them. No flames or they'll sink and die, R&R to keep them alive.**

Once we got to the water supply, we took some nice big drinks. We haven't drank anything in 2 days, plus it's revenge to the Outcasts, drinking from their limited water supply, for tying us up. we then filled 2 containers of water and I put them in a spare bag and tied it shut in a way that it can be carried like a bag, I then gave it to Jenna, I'm not an accessories person.

"_Now don't lose that bag, it's our only water supply_."

"_I won't_."

"_Now remember, when we do drink from those containers, don't be greedy. Take little sips, because that's the only water we're taking and we don't know when we are going to get more_."

"_Okay, I'll try_."

"_Good, now let's get going, times a wasting_."

We then headed over to impression of our makeshift life raft. I took the dagger from earlier and made an impression of the break-off point.

"_Okay, that's done. Now, we move it back and forth until it breaks off_."

"_Are you sure that will work_?"

"_We've already made impressions on the sides and the bottom; if we keep moving it back and forth it should snap._"

"_Will it wake the Outcasts_?

"_We just have to hope it won't_."

We then moved the wood back and forth, back and forth, tiny little snaps coming from it being disconnected with the boat, and then the sound of the board being disconnected entirely came with great SNAP! Apparently, it was not loud enough to wake the outcasts. It then (being to heavy for us) fell into the water with a quieter splash, and it floated.

"_Jenna, we need to jump in now!"_

"_I'm not so good at that Ella, I might drown."_

"_If you start to drown I'll save you, and if you can't jump in I'll push you."_

"_The water will be freezing."_

"_The water shouldn't be that freezing it's summer, it's going to be a little cold though, a little shock, but it's now or never."_

"_What if the Outcast's wake up_?"

"_I don't think they will. They didn't wake up when the board fell in the water. There is tons of sea dragons and sea life; they might just think it's that. Now we've got to go!_"

We climbed onto the side of the ship. Turns out we didn't need to jump in, we fell off the side. Thank you, ship, for being wobbly.

We were now in the water, but we haven't escaped them yet. We broke the surface and swam desperately to the board. We clung on to the board for dear life, but we had to keep kicking.

"_We have to get away from them, kick, Jenna, kick_!"

I kept saying "kick" so much that Jenna got annoyed.

"_I'm sorry. I didn't know once I jumped into the ocean I would be drafted into the army_."

"_Sorry, but you have to keep kicking or we won't get far enough away from them_."

"_How far do we have to go_?"

"_Far enough, so we can't see the people on the boat._"

"_That's a long ways to go_."

"_I know, that's why we have to keep kicking_."

I don't know how long we kicked, but I know this, it was night when we started kicking and we stopped at sunrise. our legs were tired, so we took a chance to rest them. We couldn't see the people on the boat anymore, so they shouldn't be able to see us.

I turned myself around so I could see the boat, Jenna was too tired.

"Jenna, how about you turn yourself around, so after we're rested we can follow them again."

"Why would we want to follow them again?"

"We don't know the way home, that's our closest chance of land."

"Yeah, Outcast land. I don't want to be caught."

"Would you rather swim for miles of open sea, not knowing where land is?"

"No."

"So, that settles it."

"Yeah well, huh…"

She got spacey, she was having a vision. I same thing started to happen to me.

* * *

I saw Savage staring in disbelief at our cut binds on deck, then at the missing piece of boat from the side.

"Savage, we've checked the weapon and water supply. Our water supply is lower and we are missing a dagger."

Savage looked out to sea. He couldn't see us.

"I can't believe they are so stupid to think they can get back home when they don't even know the way back, they're as good as gone out there."

"Should we go look for them."

"Nah, they can be anywhere by now."

"Well, we're dead."

"There is still a chance that Alvin will forgive us, those girls were only a backup plan."

"Backup plan for what."

"In case Alvin can't get the boy. Let's head for home, and let's just hope in a forgiving sort of nature today or tomorrow."

* * *

The vision ended there.

"Ella, did you see that?"

"See what?"

"The Outcasts, on the boat?"

"Yeah, I saw them. What did you see?"

"Well, they're not looking for us anymore…"

"I had the same vision."

"You know just before the vision, I was going to say they would look for us, well not anymore."

"That's not all, I think I've figured out why they kidnapped us."

"We were backup plans in case Alvin doesn't get the boy…"

I nodded.

"Does this mean what I think it means."

"Yes, Alvin wanted us to train dragons for him."

"Why? We've never encountered dragons before."

"Well, Mom and Dad bragged on how I'm a natural a little way into something and we can understand things pretty quickly."

"So…"

"A little way into dragon training, and I would be like the dragon trainer himself, and you, you would understand the basic concept of dragon training after seeing it."

"So, we could teach the Outcasts."

"I bet they wanted us because we had no tribe to betray, we've never seen Outcasts till they invaded, They are not our enemies."

"What they didn't know is that they became our enemies after they kidnapped us."

"Sometimes friendly people kidnap friendly people, it's just if they are difficult. I still wouldn't have helped them if they kidnapped us or not."

"You probably would've if I was their leverage against you."

"That's why had no problem with killing our parents. This is going sound cheesy, but they would use our love for each other to do their bidding."

"Exactly."

I now knew would be able to train dragons, I guess those reenactments and delving into the world of dragons paid off.

**Some new dragon trainers have entered the HTTYD world. I'll try to post a new chapter as soon as I can.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took longer then it usally is, but I had writer's block and I'm reading Book 10 of the series. In this chapter Jenna gets herself a dragon, and it seems they understand a little more of what is going on. R&R, enjoy, Please no flames in an angry mob. **

"What are we going to do now, Ella? Are we going to try to follow them after finding out what they want from us and what they might do to us?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Even if we did know the way home, which we don't, we could easily get off course, and end up being lost at sea forever. That's our best hope of land."

"Following that ship?"

"Yes, so I suggest, so we don't get caught, that we swim slow, but not slow enough so the ship can leave our line of vision, and when we get to the island, we be extra sneaky."

"I don't have any other choice, do I?"

"No, you don't."

"Alright let's just get to that island."

"Just think, according to the Outcasts the island's only about a day or 2 swim away."

So we gently kicked, so we would be going at a speed where we wouldn't get left behind or catch up to them. Unfortunately, we couldn't fall asleep, or we might get off course.

It was nightfall by the time we arrived at the island. We were really tired, but we couldn't rest on the beach. If we did, there would be a chance of the outcasts finding us. We had to find shelter.

We found a cave on the beach. We gained a basic knowledge about the cave. The cave didn't have a dragon living in it, plus there was no dragon in it. That was a relief, a dragon probably wouldn't be to happy with us sleeping in it's home, like "Goldilocks and the 3 Bears", except this was more like "Ella, Jenna and the Dragon."

We were lucky to not have run into dragons on the swim here; We were relieved to hear we wouldn't be bothered by dragon (most likely). We found a comfy place to sleep, and having barley slept in 4 days, we were stone tired. I fell asleep, betting I would wake up a week later.

I woke up at sunset. Jenna was already awake; She had the water urns out.

"Good evening, sleepy head" she said to me.

"Evening?" I questioned. "How long was I asleep?"

"Don't worry, it's only been a day after we fell asleep, but it's sunset. You can help yourself to your water."

"Did you find a spring?"

"No, I just got up. Good thing I didn't drink all my water."

"If you just got up, how would you know how long we were asleep?"

"I had a vision, plus something is just telling me it hasn't been that long."

"You had a vision?"

"Why else would I be up before you?"

It's true. Back in the other world, I was the early bird, she was the sleepy head.

"What was your vision about?"

"I know how we're getting off this island."

"How?"

"I'll tell you later, first there is something you should know, in my vision, we didn't go home."

"We didn't." I said more in a statement, then a question.

"No, I thought we would've, but we didn't, for some odd reason."

"Maybe it is because we don't know the way back yet."

"That's the thing, I thought that maybe we would get a vision or somehow know the way home, but were not."

That was a bit mysterious. I pondered how it could be, until a thought hit me.

"Jenna, do you think me making the wish to experience the world of dragons is preventing us from going home?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's like fate is making sure we experience the world of dragons, right at the center of it. The Outcasts kidnapped us no matter what, we don't know the way home, and I want to follow the Outcast's boat. I think fate is trying to push us to the center of it all, so we can go to Berk, so we can meet the gang, so we can both ride dragons, like in that story."

"Now that you mention it, the dragon I'm riding in the vision is the dragon I ride in the story."

"We ride a dragon out of here?!"

"That's what I was going to tell you, I train a dragon, and we ride it off Outcast island in a direction I just know does not lead home."

"Great, that's just great; Let's go find your dragon!"

I was fan-girling at the moment. I was going to meet the actual characters from the franchise, ones I actually liked.

We left the cave at nightfall, we then searched the island. Jenna was leading the way; It was her vision after all, and her dragon.

Finally came across the dragon, Jenna's dragon. It was preening itself. I should like to tell you that in the story we told, this was the dragon Jenna envisioned herself having. Standing in front of us was lovely, Purple, Deadly Nadder.

**Half of the secret is revealed. I've noticed I have a pattern when starting chapters, so I'm going to try to keep the pattern going. If you noticed some stuff about early bird in there, I thought that I would have to point out some flaws. Questions? Ask in reveiws and I will answer to the best of my abilities.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here comes surprises in this chapter, R&R, no flames unless you really are a dragon.**

It was time. Jenna was going to train her first dragon for real. I just hoped she didn't mess up, this was our ride.

"Okay, you remember what to do."

"Yes."

"Run it through me."

"1. Show I'm not a threat. 2. Put my hand out, and wait for the pressing of the head. 3. Wait for it to allow me to climb onto it's back."

"Good, except you're missing some parts."

"Like what?"

"Like, after the second step, see if it allows you to smooth down _her_ spines. It's a her, just to let you know."

"I could have guessed that, but thanks for the tip on the spines thing."

"No problem, why don't you show your not a threat by showing her that you're getting rid of this dagger."

"Okay?"

Jenna took the dagger, and put it on her belt. Then she walked slowly towards the Nadder. The Nadder looked up from preening herself, and looked at Jenna. _Okay Jenna, now's your chance, be careful._

"Hello Girl. Before we continue, let me just get rid of this dagger." The Nadder was a little startled.

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." She quickly thrust out the dagger from her belt and threw it as far from herself as possible. The Nadder looked to where the dagger landed, then back at Jenna. Jenna held out her hand.

"I'm a friend, you can trust me, and you can burn that dagger if you want, if you makes you feel safer." The Nadder slowly turned her head toward the dagger, and then shot fire at it without hesitation.

"See, now I can't hurt you and I'm completely defenseless. I'm no foe of yours, all I ask is your help." The Nadder sniffed Jenna. Something told me we smelt a lot like the sea. The Nadder then looked again at Jenna's outstretched hand, and pressed her head against it, then it held out her spiked tail and Jenna smoothed down her spines. Jenna trained her first dragon!

It seemed simple from there, just ride the dragon to Berk. We would take it home, but fate would probably push us to Berk. We didn't even know the way home, a little island called Inkmir. We could probably search for hours and not find it. The dragons probably didn't even know it existed, it probably wasn't supposed to exist. Our best chance was Berk.

Like I was saying, pretty simple. Except the unexpected happened.

"**How can help you?**"

"Whoa." The dragon spoke. We can understand dragons. "Excuse me; I need to talk with my sister for a moment."

Jenna came running up to me.

"Ella, I can… I can…"

"We can understand dragons."

"You heard that dragon, too?"

"Yes, but we should be asking ourselves, why?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm, we always used to try to translate what the dragons were saying or thinking, I guess we're dragon whisperers now."

"Another thing we have, great." I'm not sure if she was being sarcastic or not.

She ran up to the Nadder.

"Sorry about that, I'm just… you're the first dragon I've ever seen, and I've just realized my sister and I can understand what you say."

"**That's your sister**?" she said eyeing me.

"Yes, that's my sister. You see, a few days ago, we were captured by the Vikings who live here. We were going to be forced to work for them, but we got away by diving into the ocean, that's why we smell like the sea. We swam all the way here, now we want to get to a non-hostile island, so maybe we can find our way home."

"**You poor things**."

"What's worse is parents; we don't know how they are making out after they attacked us."

"**I feel so sorry for you**."

"I was hoping you could give us a ride."

"**I'd be happy too**."

"Great. Name's Jenna."

"**Viola**"

"That's a lovely name, it suits you."

"**Thank you**."

Jenna called me over, she wanted to introduce me.

"Viola, this is my sister, Ella."

"**I'm pleased to meet you Girls, I questioned why you had one of their daggers, but something tells me you stole it**."

"We did." I answered

"**Well, good for you**."

"We also stole their water and sneaked out behind their backs." Remarked Jenna.

"**Hah, hilarious**." Well it seems Viola and Jenna are getting along, they might even become friends.

After that conversation, we climbed on Viola's back and set off for Berk. We can understand dragons, who'd have thought it.

**Surprise! Now They can talk to Dragon's. Sorry if the dragon characteristic was a little OOC, that's why I added the whole conversation of what they did to get away. Stay tuned.**


	12. Chapter 12

**They don't meet the hooligans yet, but they tell Viola a little secret and trusting bond is formed. No flames unless, you want to blow our cover, just rate and reveiw for more invisibility.**

There we were, flying above Outcast island on Viola. Luckily, no Outcast noticed us. It was dark and I don't think they would be watching the dragons.

I was the backseat driver in this occasion; Surprisingly it wasn't that uncomfortable, besides sitting in my own spit. The spit made Viola happy, and she quickly got used to people riding her.

I watched as Jenna rode her, filled with confidence, filled with Joy. I mean she trained her first dragon; She will probably become her dragon. Meanwhile, I haven't the slightest clue when I'm going to receive mine, the dragon I had in the story seemed very ridiculous. I guess, until then, I'm just going to have to be a backseat driver.

* * *

So, there we were, flying away from Outcast island. We flew over expanses of ocean, which would have taken hours by boat, days by swimming, in just minutes on a dragon.

It wasn't long until we came across the little Isle of Berk.

"**Is that a good enough island for you?**"

"Yes, it's just fine, Viola." Said Jenna.

"**Where do you want me to drop you off**?"

"I was thinking somewhere on the Beach." I said.

"**Which Beach**?"

I had to think, what beach would be good for tonight? I thought back to episode 6, the cave on Thor's beach, we stay in there until tomorrow, and then we can make our way to the village, if they don't find us first. My mind then wandered to the case of "What about Viola?"

"Let us off near the Cave on Thor's beach."

"**How do you know what the beach is called**?"

It seems we could trust Viola, but if she was around other dragons would she blurt out the secret? It's not anyone can hear what the dragons say anyway, but we should tell her the alternate truth.

"Viola, you know how we can talk to dragons."

"**Yes.**"

"There are other things we can do, like understand basic knowledge, or become naturals at something in a few minutes."

"**Really**?"

"Yes, that is why the Outcasts kidnapped us, for they want to train dragons, and we kind of have the extraordinary ability to know how before even seeing one of you guys."

"**That is really cool**."

"Were also like profits in a way, because we're physic." Jenna threw in.

"**Wow, you continue to amaze me. You are some of the coolest Vikings I've ever come across. Do you know why you can do all these things?"**

Jenna understood that she would be freaked out by the real answer to that question.

"Nope, no idea, we just can for some reason."

It's not like Jenna can say '_Well, there is this other world, where this whole world doesn't exist, but it's a favorite by a lot of fan girls, us included. My sister made a wish we could see dragons and well now we're here. Our gifts our just associated with how we fangirled in the other world_.' She would probably toss us off; for she would think we were crazy lunatics and not are interested in us anymore.

She set down on the beach. We got off and started heading for the cave, of course there was still Viola.

"**Well, you've arrived at your destination; I don't see why you need me anymore**." She said, with a hint of sadness. "Wait, don't go Viola, please." Jenna begged.

"I still need you, because I… I've never seen a dragon before; You're the most beautiful dragon I've ever seen. I've always wanted to ride a Deadly Nadder, now I have. You're my dream come true. I don't want you to go."

"**That's great, because I never really wanted to leave you guys either. I like you guys and I want to see these gifts in action, learn more about you.**"

Well I don't think she can learn everything about us, but a bond is defiantly starting, why break it? Here is one reason, she'll cause suspicions.

"As much as I want my sister to be happy, and for you to stay, there might be a problem with you staying here."

"**What's that?**"

"Yeah, what is it Ella?"

"We are not supposed to know how to train dragons. If we say Viola brought us here it might be suspicious."

"Well, what if we say, she rescued us from the outcast ship."

"Would dragons do that?"

"**Well, saying we've been protecting Vikings for centuries by keeping the Red death at bay, and we don't really like the Outcasts, I think we could've if we saw you were prisoner, but I'm not exactly sure.**"

"Would you?"

"**Maybe, if I was raiding the boat**."

"We'll just go with that." Jenna remarked happily.

"All right, but we have to pretend that we don't know why she did that, you came up with her name, and we don't know what the dragons are saying, got it?"

"Got it."

"**Is it okay if I tell the other dragons what is going on**."

"Sure, not like anyone would hear what they are actually saying anyway."

"**Okay then**."

"Thanks Elle, you can sleep with us in the cave if you want Viola, or you can keep watch."

"**I think I'll sleep with you."**

"It's settled. Tonight we stay in the cave, tomorrow we head for the village."

That was the first night we slept with the security of a dragon. Again I ask myself, when will I get a dragon.

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm** **back! Sorry this chapter took so long, I got sidetracked and I didn't know exactly how to write it, now I do. Since this is the 13th chapter,our characters have some bad fortune, of course this is the seventh, so that bad fortune might get countered with good fortune. If you have a weak stomach, listen to the author's note, if not, YOU WILL REGRET IT. Please don't flame this story, just rate and review please.**

That night I slept like a baby. I felt secure, safe, and a bit warm inside, I guess I'm mushy like that. I felt like nothing could hurt me; imagine what I would feel like with my own dragon.

Anyway, the next day, I woke up realizing that, for a cave, it was pretty cozy. Jenna was still sleeping soundly beside me, happy thoughts probably buzzing around in her head. She looked so peaceful when she slept.

Looking around the cave, I noticed a certain dragon nowhere to be found. Where was Viola? I kept thinking to myself '_stop worrying, she's probably just out for a morning flight.'_ But what if I was wrong? What if she found us suddenly uninteresting in the middle of the night and took off? Sure that would solve the problem of 'how did you train a dragon' but what about the problem of my sister's broken heart? She will be devastated if it is true. I have to find Viola.

Stepping outside, my relief flooded into me as I saw Viola land on the beach.

"There you are Viola!"

"**Of course, I just went on a morning flight to stretch my wings. Where do you think I went? Do you think I would've gone back to that barren landscape of an island filled with people I despise after realizing I have an island I rather be and 2 people I rather be with, even after that big emotional jumbo last night?"**

"Of course not, that's ridiculous."

"**So, is Seasalt still asleep in there?**"

"What, who's…" (_the realization that Jenna smelt like the sea when Viola first took a good whiff of her hit me, she must have tasted like the sea when viola licked her later_.) "Oh, you mean Jenna. Yeah she still is; She's a sleepy head. So, other than take a morning flight (which was obvious thing with what you were doing) what else were you doing?"

"**Nothing much, Seaspray**…" (_I must have smelt like the sea, too_) "**Other then my morning flight, I checked out this island. Like I said, not much, but beats Outcast island."**

"That island's on the bottom of the list for islands to visit, our island even beats it."

"**Anyway, also knowing you haven't eaten in, like 4 days, I managed to get a good hearty breakfast big enough to share**."

"Good for you Viola. Lay it on me, I'm starving."

I soon realized, a little too late, what that breakfast was. Viola then regurgitated a big helping of fish. I held back my disgust.

"**See, now that's a breakfast with heart. That should cure your hunger.**"

"Yep, nothing cures hunger better than raw regurgitated fish, covered in dragon bile." I tried to hide the sarcasm, it didn't work.

"**You don't like it?**"

"No, I like it, really. I love it, so much to eat it right now, because I can not contain myself from eating this…delicious…good-hearty…breakfast."

I looked at the slimy fish in my hands. I had to brace myself for the horrifying taste. I took a big bite of the fish.

(**A/N: if you are skwimish, do not read this paragraph! I repeat: DO NOT READ THIS PARAGRAPH IF YOU ARE SKWIMISH!**) I will never forget that taste; imagine your least favorite vegetable dried out, slathered in pig slop and spit from someone with a drooling medical condition on raw fish, which is what it tasted like to me. Imagine having to force yourself to keep it down to keep up a good image, which is what I had to do. I would probably have to barf later.

After that disgusting meal, to keep up the act I weakly said "delish."

"**I know it is not as good as the real thing**."

"What are you talking about? It's perfect in this situation."

"**Really, glad you think so**."

"You know, I should probably go wake Jenna up or she'll sleep till noon. She's not used to the whole sleep whenever you want thing yet.

"**Maybe I should have nicknamed you guys Earlybird and Sleepyhead**."

"Very funny, but the nicknames you have for us now are just fine. Now don't go anywhere, I don't want Jenna freaking out."

I ran inside the cave. Jenna was still sleeping. I gently shook her awake.

"Jenna, Jenna, wake up, breakfast is ready."

"Hmm, mourning Ella. Where's Viola?"

"She's outside and she's guarding breakfast."

"Really, what is it?" I was quiet.

"It's regurgitated fish, isn't it?"

"Yup."

"And you had to eat some, didn't you?"

"She started going on about how I wasn't grateful, and felt so guilty."

"She also brought enough for me right," she asked sarcastically.

"You might want to eat it or she'll get mad."

"Alright."

We left the cave, outside was Viola.

"**Mourning Sleepyhead.**" I started to do hand gestures saying 'No, not those nicknames.' Jenna didn't notice what was going on and just acted exited.

"Ooo, is that regurgitated fish, my favorite." She split up the pile so we could get 3 each and bit down in one of the fish in her pile. I regretfully did the same.

"**Don't stop eating until your little bellies are full**." Something about the fish made me want to empty my stomach.

Seems Jenna couldn't take it anymore either.

"Hey Viola, what's that, over there."

"**What?**" while she was turned around, Jenna was getting everything she needed to make a fire.

"**I don't see anything**."

"Oh, it's there, just keep looking." Apparently, the sound of chinking rocks together was enough to make Viola realize what was going on.

"**What are you doing?**" I tried to explain things so there would be no more guilt, and maybe no more disgusting breakfast.

"Viola, you should just know everyone has preferences, and we thought that cooking the fish would give it a more Smokey flavor and spice it up."

"**If you wanted a fire, you could have just asked me. Fire as hot as the sun here**."

So about in one second we had a blazing fire. Good-bye nasty fish, Hello yummy hunger cure.

When I was done my first fish, Viola got tense. After Jenna swallowed, she asked what was wrong.

"What's wrong, Viola?"

"**There is another dragon around**" she sniffed the air and tilted her head. "**And another Viking**"

I stopped eating at that. A Rider of Berk found us. I should have been relieved, but I felt a little nervous. Would the riders think we were a threat.

**Who listened to the author's note and who is regretting they didn't. Well I warned you. Which viking found the 2 girls, tell me what you think in your reveiws.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter was very exiting for me to write. I'm thinking of posting a new fanfiction, it's a rise of the gaurdians fanfiction. I'd like to know when to post it, after this story or earlier. R&R please.**

"I have a question I always wanted to ask. How do dragons sense things?" Jenna asked aloud.

"Their ears so attuned they can hear a pin drop, the precise vision, the acute sense of smell."

"Well excuse me for thinking dragons might be a bit different."

"**_Shhh_**_, __**they might hear you**_**."**

"_sorry."_

"**_Just go back to eating_****."**

"_If it's a rider, we have to know who it is._" I remarked.

"**_They could be hostile_**."

"_They would only be hostile if they think we are an enemy. Once they hear our case, we should be fine._"

"**_Just go back to eating your fish and I'll deal with this_****.**"

"_We should help; you said there is a rider as well_." Jenna stated.

"**_Alright_**, **_you can deal with the human_**."

Even though we said we were going to help Viola, we still hid behind her, in case they were someone like the twins or Snotlout.

"**Show yourself**!" Viola shouted.

"Who's there?" We called.

Boy, were we in for a surprise. Out from behind a rock on the beach, slowly came Hiccup and Toothless! They were showing that they didn't mean any harm.

"It's okay; don't be afraid, we're not going to hurt you."

We knew Hiccup would always give us the benefit of the doubt, and meant what he said. We slowly came out from behind Viola, and Jenna calmed her down. We slowly approached each other, Viola following close behind. We came so close that we were a foot apart. _Hiccup kept looking me over as we approached; I wonder what he thinks of my attire._ I thought to myself.

"I'm Hiccup, what are your names?"

"I… I'm… Ella and this … is… "

"I'm Jenna."

I was a little nervous, and a little embarrassed after Jenna had to back me up. I was meeting my all time hero, and I looked a little weird to them, apparently.

"So, Hiccup, did our fire give us away, or did you just see us on your morning flight."

"A little of both, wait… how do you know I go on flights regularly."

"We didn't, it's just… it's morning and you have a dragon with you, so we figured…"

"We also heard people ride dragons around here."

That was another time we almost got caught, we need to do a better job at lying low.

He passed it off for now. We would have to explain later, we don't want to look like spies.

"So, what brings you to Berk?"

"It's a long story, some of it you wouldn't even believe if we told you."

"We don't mean to intrude, we're not foes." I added.

"Okay, tell me your story and I'll try to be open minded."

"Okay, it started a few days ago. Our family heard that invaders were coming to our island and we fled." I started.

"Why did you leave?"

"Because we knew there would be no chance in defeating them."

"We live on a very small island, only inhabited by our family, we have no army to back us up. No warriors, just our parents. We didn't want anything happening to them." Jenna put in.

"Anyway, while we sailing away, the invaders invaded our boat. They would have killed our parents if we didn't do something."

"What'd you do?"

"We threatened to kill ourselves. We figured they needed us alive, and it would be better if we lived."

"Why did they want you?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Jenna said matter-of-factly.

"Where was I, oh yeah, we were taken captive and they left our parents boat empty, so they couldn't come and save us."

"That's terrible."

"Well, we would have been taken back to their island, and forced to work for them, if Viola didn't come and save us." Jenna started to close.

"Viola saved you?"

"Yeah, she was just flying overhead, started raiding the boat, noticed we were there and flew off with us. She must have thought we didn't look like our captors, and she must have hated them. She torched the ship after she left. She brought us here for some reason, and we started to grow a bond. She cared about us so much she brought a big breakfast because we were starving and made a fire so we wouldn't have to eat it raw." Jenna finished.

"I never heard of a dragon doing that to a stranger before."

"All we ask is refuge, and maybe a map to get home." I stated.

"Sure, you can stay here as long as you want, why do you want a map?"

"We have never left home before, we don't know how to get back."

"Then we can try to find you a map to get back to your island, what is your island called?"

"Inkmir."

"I don't think I have ever heard of it before."

"That's because it's really tiny and barely inhabited, but it's in the trading boat's path."

"That should just help us. Okay, you can stay with us, but first I have to ask my Dad. He's the Chief."

"Okay."

"Wait, before we go, I have another question."

"Shoot." Jenna said.

"Why are you wearing pants?" he asked me.

"It feels natural for me, it's comfortable."

"She wore them all the time at home." Answered Jenna plainly.

"Oh, okay then."

That awkwardness was over. There was still the fact that the truth was going to have to come out some time, like Viola didn't rescue us and we have natural talents. We boarded Viola and followed Hiccup to Berk.

"I have a question to ask you Jenna."

"What is it Ella?"

"How come you're so much better at communicating to Hiccup then I am?"

"You just have nerves, they'll go away eventually and then talking to Hiccup will come easily to you, just like everything else you've come across."

**How was that? Did anyone notice the thing I did with the ending? tell me your respones to all questions in your reveiws, and stay tuned.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this Chapter took SO LONG. I had a writers block the size of repunzel's tower, but it's gone now and now I can finally give you CHAPTER 15 OF IT COMES EASILY! (Crowd Cheers) Now please Rate and Reveiw after you read.**

* * *

We flew towards Hiccup's house. His house is bigger then I thought it was. We landed and still I WAS ON THE LAWN OF HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCKS THE THIRD'S HOUSE!

"Okay, you guys just wait out here, I'll go ask my dad if you can stay here."

"Okay," I replied. I can kill time.

After he went inside, toothless stayed outside for some reason. He walked up to us.

"**Are you dragon whisperers?**" we nodded.

"_How did you figure it out?_" Jenna asked.

"_He must of heard us talking with Viola_," I answered.

"**Why didn't you tell him**?"

"_He probably wouldn't have believed us or thought we were crazy_."

"**He's been through a lot of crazy things. I think he would believe you**."

"_I don't think we're ready to tell him yet_."

Just then, Hiccup came out of his house. "Good news, you guys can stay here until we find a way for you get home."

"That's great!"

"Thank you," Jenna added politely.

"Would you guys like a tour," he asked.

"We'd appreciate it," Jenna replied.

The tour was short, since we already knew most of it. Nothing was really new. He showed us the great hall, the plaza, the docks were obvious, Gobber's forge, and last but not least, the dragon training academy (formerly, killing ring). It seemed he really wanted to introduce us to his friends, or talk about what our dragon did. I feel bad for lying to him about it.

He prepared the Viking teens for our introduction. "Top of the morning, class; now today, I want to introduce you to two new dragon trainers. Just to warn you, you might find them a little strange. Come on out guys, don't be shy."

We came in riding Viola, and then we hopped off to show ourselves. "Guys, meet Jenna and Ella."

"Question, does he have a girl name or is she wearing pants," asked Tuffnut.

"She's wearing pants, but back from where they come from it's okay."

"Why would you want to wear pants," asked Ruffnut.

_I just have to get this question out of the way, and then no one will ask it again_ I thought to myself. "I don't like skirts, it's harder for me to move in them," I answered plainly.

"How did you train your dragon," asked Astrid.

"Umm, uhh," was all we replied until Hiccup spoke for us.

"It's really strange. They say their dragon saved them from capture and then shared a bond with Jenna."

"Whoa." All the teens awed in amazement. Meanwhile, I could hear the dragons talking beside us.

"**Did you really save them,**" asked Hookfang.

"**No,**" Viola said plainly. All the dragons gasped then Toothless started to glare at us before asking her, "**Then how did they train you**?"

"**You see they have special gifts**."

"**Like what**?"

"**For one, they are dragon whisperers, and another thing, the one named Ella is a fast learner. Not the type of fast learner where you watch someone and then know how to do something, she just tries it and then she's a natural. They also both know a basic knowledge of anything they come across, dragons for example**." The dragons held their jaws agape, apart from toothless, who just looked disappointed.

"**Anything else you forgot to mention, Viola**?"

"**Oh yeah, I'm from Outcast island, they were captured by the Outcasts**."

"**WHAT!"** Now he was snarling at us, while the teens had their attention on Toothless we snuck out the arena.

"I should have known that would happen, but I didn't. 'Oh, it's okay if you tell the other dragons, the teens won't be able to understand,' I forgot about the body language Toothless has," said I.

"He's just upset we're lying to his rider. If we tell him the truth, maybe he'll drop it," said she.

"Yeah maybe, the damage has been already done. Besides, we can't tell them, it's only the first day. Maybe we'll tell them when they get to know us a little more."

We walked back into the arena. Hiccup managed to calm Toothless down, but when we walked in he glared at us with a look that said you better tell them the truth. Viola looked nervous; all the dragons were looking at her funny.

We had to inspect the damage on our rep. we went over to Viola.

"_How bad is it?_" Jenna whispered.

"**_Really bad, ever since I told them, they look at me like I'm an alien."_**

_"What about our rep…utation,what do they think of us?" _I had to realize, they wouldn't understand what rep meant.

"**_Well, Toothless is mad at you. Hookfang and barf and belch find it cool you have the gifts and pulled off a lie that big. Stormfly, I think is just astonished_**."

"_No, we meant the teens. What do they think of us_?"

"**_I can't read minds, but I think they're piecing together, that you're not the usual type of Viking. I mean, earlier, Toothless is fine when we're on the beach, but now we're in the arena and he get's upset. If I were them, I'd be thinking something about you is not right_**."

"_Do you think that they might be thinking we're spies_?"

"**_Who knows, they might be_**."

That's not good. We might be shipped off the island; they might not trust us anymore. That would be a nightmare, being shunned by my hero. If Toothless keeps this up, it might become reality. He won't stop until we tell the truth, but I don't want to reveal the whole truth, we didn't even reveal the whole truth to Viola.

I might be like Viola; they just look at me funny, like I'm an alien, which I kind of am, but that's not the point. The point is I want to be treated like I'm normal here, in this world, I might even put on skirt (too late for that).

I knew what had to be done. I walked over to Toothless, who was still glaring at me.

"_Toothless_," I whispered.

"**What**?" he snarled back at me.

"_We need to talk_."

* * *

**How was that? Please say good and don't flame me, please, I'm sorry I was so long.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So Sorry for the wait, again, but I have these other things I'm writing. I'm really hoping I could post them when I'm finished with this one, or sooner. I also have homework, and I keep getting stuck with writers block so don't flame me. Please rate and review.**

* * *

I asked for a few minutes alone with the dragons (toothless especially) and they asked me why. I told them I was going to try to calm down toothless, tell him I'm not a threat. I responded by saying toothless probably was showing his true feelings now because we were outnumbered 5-1 dragon. They wished me luck kind of awkwardly, like they were suspicious of something. I told Jenna to make sure they were not watching what I was doing.

Once they were all out of the arena (I hoped) I decided now was a good time to talk.

"Toothless, I know you think we're being kind of …truth-less, but that is not exactly true. Most of what we said was the truth."

"**Yes, but not all of it**."

"Well, Viola feels kind of alienated now, because she let the secrets slip. I don't want to feel the same way."

"**Well, too late**."

"I didn't ask for these abilities, they were kind of … forced upon me. All I want to be is normal, to fit in. That's why I didn't tell them the truth; they'd have alienated me if I did."

"**I already told you, I think you'll be fine**."

"They might still give us funny looks. I will tell them, but later, once they get to know me a little. Can you please down play the anger until then?"

"**How do I know you just won't hold it off until you leave, and then it will be too late**?"

"We won't, I promise. Say how long it takes to get to know someone really well and I'll tell them then."

"**A few minutes**."

"Be serious here!"

"**Fine, a few days**."

"There's no definite number on a few, umm…" I thought about it, seems they really didn't get to know Heather in 2 days. "How about a week."

"**I said a few days, are you even listening to me**!"

"I just know someone who was able to betray a entire clan in 2 days, I'll give a little more time for them to know me, show them I'm not hiding anything. You got to trust me, please."

"**Fine, go ahead with this little plan of yours. You do know they'll have a hard time trusting you with the lies you told.**"

"I'll just explain to them what I explained to you, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"**Don't make me say I told you so**."

As I left the arena with Viola, the dragons were making bets on what would happen. They kept saying how nothing could get past their riders and they wouldn't buy the lie, or we would receive the harshest punishment. I didn't want to think about it.

I made it outside the arena; a good distance away was Jenna. I confronted her, she noticed me make my way forward.

"Hey, you're back. Lucky you, they didn't hear the conversation or else I would have been able to. I think they're discussing on how you wanted to spend some time alone with Toothless. Oh, how'd the conversation go?"

"We'll tell them the truth in a week."

"Do you even think we'll be here for a week?"

"_I chose a week, because heather betrayed them in 2 days_." I whispered to her.

"_Oh, that sounds reasonable_."

"_Besides we haven't experienced the_ _world of dragons yet, and there are probably hardly any islands like Inkmir in the barbaric archipelago."_

After that conversation, the teens confronted us.

"So, were you able to calm toothless down, and did you find out what was wrong with him," commented Astrid.

"I think he just ate some bad cod, and I was able to calm him down." She glared at me suspiciously.

* * *

After the tour of Berk, we were pretty tired. Before we went inside Hiccup's house for the night, we had a little talk with Viola.

"Now Viola, you need to stay out here tonight. No sneaking off to steal people's food."

"**Oh come on, please. I've heard of chicken, I've always wanted to try it, I heard it's heavenly**."

"No, we're new here. You're our dragon; if you go around stealing people's food it's going to give people a bad impression." Jenna then added, "I can get you some chicken later, just stay calm for one night."

"**Okay, fine**." Viola grunted.

* * *

Hiccup said we could have his room, one of was to sleep on the floor, while the other one got the bed. It was entirely up to us who got what. Hiccup was curious.

"How did you calm Toothless down, you barely know him, you barely even know how to train dragons."

"Hiccup, just know if we told you right now, you'd think we were weird."

"I already think you're weird."

"What Ella means to say is that, we want you to get to know us first, before we announce anything not normal."

"Well, if you say so. Good night you guys."

"Good night to you, too Hiccup."

I had a good feeling about the days later in the week. Jenna and I did rock, paper, scissors to see who would get the bed. I won! Of course she would get the bed tomorrow. To be fair, sleeping on the floor is kind of the same as sleeping in the bed.

* * *

That night, I had a dream that probably said what happened few days ago. I was on Outcast Island. I could see the outcasts who kidnapped us, in front of Alvin looking a little nervous. Savage started explaining what happened.

"Alvin, I am very sorry but, the girls got away."

"What do you mean they got away?"

"Well, you see, while our backs were turned, they found a way to cut their binds, and I'm guessing they took a part of the ship, and made a raft for themselves. They took some of our water and a dagger too. They were no where in sight when we came to."

"Are you saying they knocked you out?"

"Yes."

"It seems they're as smart as the boy too. How close were you to OutcastIsland when they escaped?

"We only had a day's sail left."

"Then they must be on the island. Well, don't just stand here, go find them!"

* * *

I awoke with a start. I looked at the sleeping Jenna, except she wasn't sleeping, she was awake like me. "You have the same vision I did?" I asked.

"I think so?" she answered.

"We were lucky we weren't caught."

"Luckily all they found was the dagger."

"So you didn't have the same vision as me?"

"I guess so."

"Let's discuss what these visions mean."

* * *

**How was that? I decided they should get different visions this time. Did you notice the reference to the book series I made? I read all the books so far, can't wait for the eleventh! What do the visions mean? Send me your ideas, i might take them into consideration.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So in this one they discuss the visions, or course it's more like a sisterly talk. R&R, no flames please.**

* * *

"So what did your vision show you," asked Jenna.

"Well, it showed the outcasts telling Alvin we escaped. Then he figured out we were on the island and sent them to look for us."

"Well, my vision, it was a little different. I think it showed what happened last night. It showed the outcasts going to Alvin. He mentioned that the other nights they failed in finding us, and he didn't want another failure. They showed him the dagger we left behind, all in its broken state. That's when he realized we _were_ on the island and we encountered a dragon."

"What happened after that?"

"He figured we must have escaped and probably headed home, or the unlikely chance headed to Berk."

"How is Berk unlikely?"

"We didn't know any of the people there; they could be hostile towards us?"

"I was kind of thinking that myself when I got here."

"Anyway, I don't think he's going to go looking for us. His main priority is Hiccup."

"I think he is just after his knowledge at the moment, I don't think he realizes he needs him to train the dragons yet. He might be still after us, we know everything he knows."

"My vision stopped after he said that we probably went home."

"Maybe it did that so you would stay here?" I know that Jenna would find any excuse to go home; she was worried that the people of Berk would think we were traitors. If Mom and Dad were in danger, she would leave; if we weren't in danger anymore, she would leave.

"Even if we weren't in danger anymore, we still don't know how to get back," I informed her.

"Fine," she said distastefully. "But why did we have these visions now? They happened a few days ago."

"Maybe its fate, playing tricks with us, or with all this panic in our atmosphere we finally subconsciously decided to check on what's going on with the outcasts."

"Well they didn't help, they didn't tell us much except we're lucky we weren't found."

"Maybe it's just giving us a confidence booster, saying things could have been worse."

"Well, if things really start to take a turn for the worse, I am telling them before the deadline."

"I really wish you wouldn't."

"Well, I will."

"I know you're scared, I am too, but we just can't afford being alienated right now. If they find us too weird, they might kick us off the island. I'll never be able to live with myself knowing that he doesn't like me, or he finds me completely weird, and _you'll_ never be able to live with _yourself_ **knowing** you caused that to happen."

"It's only if it takes a turn for the worse, I won't tell them before that. I'll explain it so they'll understand, and they won't rage out on us."

"Well, if you put it like that. I guess it would be alright."

"Alright then, so we have a deal, tell them when the going gets tough."

"When the going gets tough, explain the truth; Deal."

After that we fell asleep. The truth was I wanted to fit in because back at home (real _and_ not real) I was considered strange. My parents never really understood my love of dragons; Jenna didn't really understand it either. Everyone said my love of the series was silly, that it was annoying sometimes. I admit my fangirling may get out of hand, but it can be controlled. Now I'm in a place where dragon love is common, and I might get kicked out of it. I don't want to mess this up. I finally have people who understand me, a place where I can fit in, I'm not about to lose it.

* * *

The next day, I woke up and Jenna was already gone. She didn't go to blow the secret did she?

I went to find her, which I thought was a stupid idea since every time I moved she was probably moving as well. I found her right outside, tending to Viola. I have got to stop worrying about these sorts of things.

"Morning," I greeted.

"Morning," she greeted back.

"What did you when I was out?"

"I decided to get Viola some of that chicken, since she's been good and hasn't eaten any last night."

"**I was right. It's delicious, and I feel more powerful."**

"Chicken increases Nadder's speed," Jenna informed her.

"Where did you get the chicken," I asked.

"Astrid's place," she answered blankly.

I panicked. "What! why would you do that?"

"Well Astrid wasn't around and I figured she wouldn't miss a few pieces of chicken. Get this; she's already feeding Stormfly chicken."

"Of course, in the books they would respect your thievery, but I don't think it would be respected if it's done to them, especially here."

"Well if you keep quiet, she's not going to find out, which means I can't steal that much for you Viola."

"**Awww, no fair, I want chicken."**

"I could get you some if I ask, but I'm not allowed to reveal that we know that chicken makes you fast or why we suddenly want to feed you chicken out of the blue." proclaimed Jenna. Why is everyone mad at me?

"Did you get breakfast, Madame Whine," I asked sarcastically.

"Ha Ha, with that tone I might not give you these eggs I took from food storage." She tossed the egg to me and I caught it carefully.

"What is with you and the stealing?"

"I don't know, maybe it's the atmosphere."

"At this rate, we'll be considered traitors and kicked off the island in no time."

* * *

**What will be done about Jenna's new stealing habbit? Everyone being mad at Ella? Will the secret spill before the deadline? Stay tuned and Reveiw.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm giving you another chapter because of my laziness last month, but to be fair I still had school. Also, who saw the teaser to Httyd 2, I did! YAY! If you are fangirl, Hiccup is so dreamy, and if you are just a fan, there's another movie coming out! next year. Yes, there is a few things upseting, but at least we get a a new movie. Anyway, on with the fanfic! The first part of the chapter is a filler, and some of you might be happy with what happens at the end, if not, please don't flame me, just rate and review. **

* * *

We soon understood the way things worked on Berk. The suspicion died down a little, and luckily, no one found out about the things Jenna stole. We even got to train Viola a little in dragon training.

We kept looking for maps to Inkmir, but we couldn't find one, not yet anyway. It was like fate wasn't ready for us to leave yet. People were starting to think we made the place up.

The riders began to trust us more, and some of them had a crush on Jenna. I would know because they would show off their dragons to her and whenever I came around they would instantly stop. It's like they think I'm protective of her, or just plain weird.

Almost everyone had a problem with me. I imagined walking down the street, and everyone would be on their dragons, They'd start chasing me, or flying after me, shooting fire at me, even my own sister. Meanwhile I'd be screaming, running for my life, and shouting in my head "JENNA! MY OWN SISTER! HOW COULD YOU!" I just hope that won't happen. I mean I'm really hoping.

That thought is making me wonder, again, WHEN WILL I GET MY OWN DRAGON, FOR THOR'S SAKE? I'm getting tired of sharing Jenna's dragon. I want a chance to be in command and fly next to the others. It's kind of hard when I don't have a dragon of my own.

I learned some interesting things about the riders, like how old hiccup was, and when he started working as Gobber's apprentice. I also learned some things that I would have been fine without knowing, like Tuffnut sometimes eats his toe cheese ("If it has food in the name, it's got to be food right."[Eww])

Hiccup was the only one who was okay with talking to me and Jenna together. He's okay with talking to me, when everyone thinks I'm weird. I guess it's that brilliant 'benefit of the doubt' thing, or because he was thought as weird once.

Earlier in the week, Jenna would have given anything to leave, but now the tables have turned and I'm the paranoid one. Oh wait, I was always paranoid. Well now she's not, and I'm thinking of leaving. Of course, things could turn out right in the end, and all this paranoia would've been for nothing. I want that to happen soon.

I was so used to the Viking world; I started to dream of it. We were 4 days into the week; I was in the bed tonight. I started to dream the weirdest things.

I was back on my island, with Mom, Dad, Jenna, even Sac was there. I was in the woods, and then Mom called me for dinner. As I was heading home, I saw someone wearing material not like our own come out of the woods.

They were a mess, their head was bedraggled and some of their clothes were torn and covered and dirt and grass. I found it weird, for only we lived here. The person ran up to me and clenched my shirt. They looked me straight in the eye as they said "You have to help me!" their voice was cracked, I still couldn't tell who they were.

I wanted to help them, but I didn't know how, or what to help them with. I suppose I could've taken them to the house, I was suppose to go there anyway, but what would my parents think? Well, they probably were starving, and parched. So I took them to the house.

When they saw the house they had mixed feelings. They were shocked, scared, sad, happy, disappointed, and a little awestruck. This person confused me. I took them inside, no one was there surprisingly. I called out for everyone, but no one answered. I gave them some food and some water, they looked a little shaken, and they trembled in their seat.

After that, I asked them what they needed help with. I then realized it was a girl. Funny, I thought I was the only one who wore pants. She stammered, "I'm lost. Don't…know…wh...wh…where…I… come from. I'm…forgetting…past…life. I'm…scared. People…want…to…to…"

"To what," I asked her.

"To know what I know."

"I thought you said you were forgetting your past life."

"I am, but…I…know…stuff"

"Like what?"

"Secrets, lots of…secrets; I'm…worried…about…my…family."

"You know who your family is?"

"Yes. They…might…be…dead. Need…to…protect…last…one."

"Where is the last one?"

Before she could answer me, I heard the door open and shut, I went to check if anyone had come in, but there was no one, just a note on the table. It said, 'Family, gone to see the world, Sac.' The girl behind me cried as she read the note.

"Why are you crying? It's _my_ brother," I questioned. It made me realize how much I missed him, and how he just took off like that. Maybe she was crying because the same thing happened to her, or it reminded her of her family.

I walked outside, and she screamed. I turned in the direction she was looking and saw the outcasts over mom and dad's dead bodies, then they saw us. We both started to run, and we somehow got far ahead of them and in the cove on Berk. We stopped to catch our breath. That is when the girl spoke, "You are forgetting me. Please don't, I don't want to be forgotten." What was she talking about? "You are afraid of many things, I am too. This is all so new and real to me, anything can happen, but you'll never see me again, if you forget."

"I don't know who you are." I simply said.

"Come on Ella, you just forgot, but you've always known me." Then she disappeared, leaving me to wonder who she was.

I woke up, and I wasn't on Inkmir, I wasn't on Berk. I was on this strange island. None of it looked familiar. I walked around, wondering where I was.

Just when I thought I was hopelessly marooned, I felt a large presence behind me. I turned around, and there was my ride home.

I climbed on its back, and then I was looking at a map with the marked direction we flew to Berk from the island. I was thinking "Could this be my dragon?" when I woke up. I was on Berk, and I was in bed.

I mentally screamed, "NNNNOOOOO!" After that, everything made sense to me.

I figured out who the girl in the dream was, it was me, from the other world. She warned me I was forgetting my other life, and told me not to forget.

I also figured out the last part was a vision, telling me how to find my dragon.

* * *

**How was that? Are some of you acting like Ella? Who figured out who the person was in the dream before I told you? What do you think her dragon will be? How are they going to get the dragon? What will happen after that? So many questions, some you can answer in reviews, the rest you'll have to stay tuned.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the long update. I'm not sure when defenders is coming out, but its supposed to coming out soon! I realized I never did copyright, so to be clear, I only own my OCs, I do not own the HTTYD franchise. If I did, I'd be releasing everything related that isn't out yet, a lot sooner. the underlined words in this chapter, represent her strained voice, while italised is whispering. Enjoy!**

* * *

I burst out the door. I frantically started searching for my sister and I saw a couple of terrors fighting over a fish.

"Hey," I started. They turned and realized I was talking to them. "Do you know where my sister is?"

"**Who?**" they questioned, looking at me puzzlingly.

"My sister! Jenna?"

"**Who's that**?"

"She rides a nadder?"

"**Does she have blond hair**?"

"No, she is a brunette," I stated, a little annoyed.

"**Haven't seen her**," they grinned.

"Have you been by the academy at least?" I asked.

"**Oh yeah, we saw her there**, **training her nadder**."

"You guys are irritating, but you are cute, I'll give you that." I concluded as I turned to leave. They finished off with, "**Yes, we are**." I shook my head.

* * *

Knowing where she was, I took off for the arena in a sprint, yelling at the top of my lungs, "**_JENNA!_**" To tell you the truth, that wasn't a wise move.

By the time I made it to the academy, I strained my voice from all the yelling. So, now I was half whispering-half talking Jenna's name in a sort of croak. "_Jenna… (Cough, cough)… Jeennna…_"

I kind of Ker-plopped into the arena, because I was out of breath, out of all the riders Jenna noticed. She and Viola came rushing over to me.

"Ella, what is it."

"_Jenna, you will not believe_…"

"Wow, that's really strained. What'd you do? Sprint here yelling my name at the top of your lungs?" I didn't answer that question. I swallowed a bit of spit get rid of some of the strain.

"Jenna, you will not believe the dream I just had."

"Seriously," I heard Snoutlout from the background. "You ran all this way for a _dream_, I wanted there to be some action!" he said pounding his fists.

"Or something to blow up," added Tuffnut.

"This is private." I told them both. I started to walk out the arena with Jenna, as I told her my vision.

"You really think that was a vision and not a dream?" asked Jenna

"It was really realistic," I stated.

"Some dreams are," she countered.

"More realistic then my dream," I counterd back. Viola came up behind us.

"**Was it a vision**?" Viola asked eagerly. Jenna stared blankly at her, and then sighed.

"Yes. Apparently, Ella thinks she can find her dragon on some faraway island."

"**Does that mean we're going on a trip?****_"_**

"No."

"What, why not?" I asked.

"I think it's a waste of time. I mean, the dragon might move to another island or it might not even be there."

"I trust my vision."

"Why can't you get a dragon on Berk?"

"I don't bond with them like you did with Viola. I want the dragon to like me from the get-go, and for who I am, not because I'm a weird physic dragon-whisperer."

"I'm not having Viola go to a far away island to look for a dragon that's not going to be there."

"It's worth a shot. Do you want me to _have_ a dragon, or _watch_ you train yours?" She thought about it for a moment.

"Alright, we'll check it out… but when you find out it's not there, it's an 'I told you so' from me."

* * *

We started looking through maps to see if the map in my vision was there. While we were there, we ran into Hiccup.

"Hey Hiccup," I heard Jenna say as I was looking through maps. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you."

"You were, were you?" I questioned with my nose in a map.

"Yes, you see, at the academy, Astrid told me she overheard you talking to one another, and I have a question for you guys." I froze. I realized I kind of revealed who I was in the conversation. Is our secret out? I turned to look at him slowly.

"Where exactly are you going?" Phew, that was close. Thank you strained voice for making it hard to understand what I was saying.

"Oh, Ella dreamed about this island that seemed familiar, and we're going to go check it out," Jenna fibbed.

"So, you would be able to find your way home," he suggested.

"Yeah," she lied.

"So, is this good-bye?"

"No, this may not lead us home, and if it does, we'd come back and say good-bye first." That didn't sound like a lie. I was okay with the last part, but did she really want to find a way home?

"What island are you going to?"

"Got it!" I exclaimed as I finally found the map I was looking for. I laid the map on the table. On the right side of the map was berk; on the left was this small island. "We are going to this island," I proclaimed as I pointed to the small island.

"The isle of Cretse?" asked Hiccup.

"Yes, that's the island I saw in my dream."

"You've been there?" he asked, astonished.

"No, but I've seen it," That was the truth.

"That's about a four day flight away, are you sure you want to go there?"

Jenna stared at me, with a fake smile as in saying 'Wow, a trip longer then four days, that's great. Sarcasm if you didn't catch on. You really want us to fly for _four_ days, just so you can have a dragon that might not even be there! Oh I am so mad at you!' That's just a guess; it could be a lot worse.

"Yeah, I really want to go there," I said, daringly.

"Okay, so when are you leaving." Jenna kept glaring daggers at me.

"Probably later, after we've packed some provisions."

"Okay, I guess me and my friends will see you off."

"Will the other dragons be there?"

"Toothless will be there, I'm not sure about the other dragons."

"Okay, see you then." I was going to have to explain to toothless why we were leaving.

After Hiccup left, Jenna started her rant about the whole four day trip thing.

"Four days! That's exactly what I want, butt numbness."

"We'll stop along the way."

"Where? There were no islands along the way."

"Then Viola will just have to dive down to the ocean to get some fish every once and a while."

…

I would tell you the rest of this argument, but then I'd be getting nowhere. Let's just say I convinced her to go through with it.

* * *

**I'm sorry my chapters are short, I just don't want the characters rambling. Meanwhile, we have enough signatures to stop SOPA, let's hope we do. I had a dream last night, where someone was reading one of my books, and said it was the worse book ever because the chapters are too short. please don't treat this fanfiction the same way? R&R and stay tuned. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow, 20th chapter, and over 45 reviews. Let's see if I can make it up to 50. I loved writing this chapter, and I'm updating a little past the last update. So that's a treat for you. Enjoy.**

* * *

When we went to go pack provisions for our trip, Jenna was still frustrated at me. Well, at least she wasn't yelling at me anymore. After all, riding on flying dragon for four days straight might just damage your tail bone, and exhaust the dragon. To be fair, flying is a lot like walking to a dragon, unless you're going fast. In that case, I really appreciate my sister for letting me do that.

Fortunately, Jenna actually found tiny little islands along the way to the isle of Cretse, so we didn't have to do that if we delayed our travel time.

For our provisions, we packed: four apples, four biscuits, four pieces of fish, eight chicken legs for Viola, one canteen of water for us, and a sheepskin of water for Viola.

If we were to lose any of these provisions, guess who'd be responsible. I'd be happy to say it was Jenna or Viola, but sadly it's me.

Not only did I want to go on the journey, but the only way to convince her to take me on Viola, was to say I'd be responsible for everything except the flight, so I got provision duty. I have do everything in my power to make sure we don't lose any provisions, which is securing the basket of provisions for Viola and securing the sheepskin so we don't lose Viola's water. I'm also in charge of the map, so if we get lost, that'd also be my fault.

* * *

As I was securing the basket of provisions on Viola, I heard a voice from behind me.

"**You're leaving?**" I turned, it was Toothless.

"Toothless," I sighed, "I knew you would be coming to see me."

"**Was it your physic thing?**"

"Some things…you just know."

"**Oh, I see."**

"I know why you're here; I was thinking… maybe I could hold off our little deal until I get back, which should be in about a week."

"**Are you suggesting I give you 2 weeks instead of 1?**"

"Yeah, I know you'd want me to tell them right away, but…I would have just gotten my dragon and the people here, well they have gotten along with Jenna all right, but I'm still an oddball to them. If I tell them as soon as I get my dragon, I have this feeling that everything will fall apart, and I don't want to lose this," I said, gesturing to everything around me, "I love these people, especially Hiccup and his friends, and if they were destroyed because of me, even psychologically, I'd never forgive myself for it." He thought about it for a moment, and then spoke.

"**All right, I'll give you 2 weeks."**

"Thank you, Toothless," I humbly said. As I turned to walk away, he continued.

"**You didn't let me finish**," I turned back "**I was going to say, I'll give you 2 weeks and I'll put it on hold until you get back**." Realization started to sink in.

"Do you mean that-?"

"**When you get back you'll have 9 days**."

"Thank you Toothless," I cried as I hugged him. "Why did you extend the deadline? Was my speech that motivational?"

"**Eh, it was a little motivational**," he shrugged, the best a dragon can. "**Truth is I've been keeping my eyes on you to see if you were doing anything deceitful. I got nothing, it shows you're trustworthy. The only thing I have a problem with is the whole "Viola saved us" thing, when in truth you know dragon training. I guess I freaked out because I thought you were a spy. I admit I was upset because you were lying to my rider, but now I know you had his best interests in mind. Wait, how'd you know about him?"** he asked.

"I had a dream telling me about how he trained the dragons and a vision telling me I was going to meet him," I quickly thought up. Of course when I said dream, I meant franchise, and when I said vision I meant hunch.

**Anyway, you were trying to protect him, and I can forgive you for that**. **You are a good person, you and your sister**." I smiled. "**You can tell them when you're ready. You should know though, you should never keep a secret for to long. Think of trust like Ice Bridge, and a secret like a human foot in motion. If you tell them too fast, you can slip, and fall off the bridge. If you tell them too slowly, you might step in thawed trust, and you fall through the bridge, but if you tell them at just the right moment, you'll have a bridge**."

"I get it, don't wait too long. Toothless, I won't go past the deadline," I assured him.

"**I hope not, I don't know how much longer I can take, with this secret being kept, and the dragons being the only ones who know**." After that he left. I held in my laughter. It's not like the dragons can blow the secret, even with Toothless's body language, he can't do charades. It's the whole reason they had episode 4, communication issues.

The whole idea toothless getting nervous and spilling the secret, in many different ways was hilarious. Squeezing his tail, chewing his claws, shifting his eyes left and right, shouting out the secret even though no one can hear him, and then trying to do charades to tell them. Of course Toothless probably meant he's hurt that their riders don't know, but still, it's hilarious to imagine.

I went back to securing the saddle basket.

"**Do you have to pull it so tight?**" questioned Viola.

"Yes I have to pull it so tight, this has our only provisions," I stated.

"**Well, why do I have to carry it? Why can't you carry it? You are the one in charge of it?**"

"I have to do everything in my power to make sure we don't lose this stuff. I think securing the basket to your saddle, Hiccup made for you generously, is the safest option to making sure we don't lose it."

"**Why is that the safest option**?"

"Because I'm also the one who's going to be reading the map, and do you know how hard it is to read a map and hold a basket of provisions at the same time."

"**I'm going to be the one who's carrying all of you."**

"It's better then carrying 10 anvils."

"**Don't expect me to go any faster**," she snapped

"What if we gave you chicken?"

"**Then I might go a little faster**," she admitted meekly.

* * *

We left during the evening. We spent all morning looking through maps and all afternoon getting provisions. Besides the food, I was taking a little knife for the food, and a compass to see where we were during flight. The compass was attached to my wrist like a watch.

Hiccup was right. He and his friends saw us off. Hiccup thought my compass watch was very clever. Who knows, I might invent it now that I'm here.

"We'll be back in a week," Jenna told everyone. Meanwhile, I was hugging Toothless in the background.

"**_How is this dragon so important you have to leave Berk?_**" Toothless whispered to me.

"_This is something I'm not sure if I should tell you_," I whispered back.

"See you later, Toothless." I said as I pulled away from Toothless.

"You and Toothless seem to be getting along," commented Jenna, as I climbed onto Viola behind her.

"Yes, we are." I smiled as Viola took off and I waved goodbye.

* * *

**AWWWW, that's so sweet. I loved writing that. The next chapter involves the journey. You might be a little upset that Ella's not getting her dragon, but in my defense, the dragon is awsome and my sister is jealous, so I might change it to please her. Sadly, she's happy with the idea of me getting rid of the dragon. My plans are final for the moment. In other news, whoever gives me the 50th reveiw, will recieve an amazing fictional prize I have to think of. Anyway, R&R, and stay tuned.**


End file.
